Ebony Strength
by Z-Meister15
Summary: When Rukia finds a certain flash-drive of Ichigo's, their relationship changes among 'other' things. Sequel 'Fun with Friends' is up! Cover image owned by rssam000 and Dairugger.
1. Discovery

The moonlight shined into the room, showing two lovers engaged in coitus. The orange haired young man continually thrusted into the wetness of his muscular ebony-haired girlfriend. The short amazon moaned as the lover continued to fill her mound with his member. The two then proceeded to makeout as the thrusting continued. The woman wrapped her thick legs behind her lover's waist as his thrusting became more erratic. With one hand kneading a perky breast and another rubbing her abs, the two young lovers let out screams as they came.

'How did I get so lucky?' Ichigo asked as he layed next to his lover. Rukia was his fantasy girl come to life. Smart. Confident. Knows how to fight. He had feelings for the ebony shinigami since he met her. And now besides her awesome personality, silky hair and lovely eyes, she now had the body of his dreams. Her body was now muscular, but the muscles actually heightened her femininity than take away from it. As the two lay in bed, exhausted from their four hour love session, both of them started to think back to how this had all started. How they went from confidants to soul mates. How the petite shinigami had transformed her body. All because of a flash-drive and curiosity.

Six Months Ago...

'What are you hiding, Strawberry?' Rukia thought to herself as she was looking through the Substitute Shinigami's belongings. Earlier that week, Mizore had given Ichigo a flash-drive behind the gymnasium. Of course, they had no idea that she was spying on them. And while she couldn't hear what they were saying, she did noticed Mizore smiling and Ichigo stuttering with a full-body blush. Normally, that only happened when Yoruichi (or really any woman who was flirty/skantly clad) was around and teasing Ichigo. Rukia knew Ichigo was going out of his way to keep this a secret. So she had told Ichigo earlier that day that she had Soul Society business to take care of while he had classes.

"What dirt does Mizore have on you?" She thought as she looked under his mattress. 'No dirty magazines. Looks like you were wrong about that, Rangiku.' Rukia then proceeded to look through Ichigo's desk drawers and dresser. She rifled through his underwear drawer (much to her embarrassment) and found it! It was an unlabeled drive but Rukia had learned enough about modern technology to use Ichigo's laptop. After turning on the laptop and plugging in the drive, a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "Let's see what you're hiding."

What the petite soul reaper found was not what she had expected. At first, she thought it might have been a video of Ichigo doing something colossally stupid. But the videos on the drive were anything but stupid. The first video she clicked on titled 'Private Show 1', started with an attractive woman in her bedroom and wearing a bathrobe. Rukia's first thought was that Ichigo actually wasn't as against porn as he had claimed to Keigo. But as the woman removed her robe with a sultry smile, Rukia nearly fell out of her chair when she saw the woman's body. 12 inch biceps, solid six pack abs and rock solid legs, this woman was a stunning combination of beauty and brawn.

"I...I had no idea that a woman could be this...muscular." The petite girl said with a blush. 'Is this really the type of woman Ichigo prefers?" As the video progressed, the woman continued to flex her various muscles while making erotic sounds. After seeing this and two other videos, Rukia closed the video, unplugged the drive, shut off the computer and hid the drive back in Ichigo's underwear drawer. Feeling a bit guilty, the purple-eyed woman thought a shower would get her mind off of what she just saw.

Later in the bathroom, Rukia undressed to shower and looked at her body in the mirror. While she never really had that much insecurity about her body, she couldn't help but compare herself to the woman in the video. She flexed her arm, barely forming even 1/3 of a bicep. Her breasts were a small but perky size B. She stomach was firm but nowhere near a six pack or any kind of pack for that matter. Her legs were still shapely and she knew for a fact that Ichigo liked her legs (as one trip to the beach that resulted in Ichigo staring and denying anything). While she wouldn't say it out loud, the petite shinigami did have feelings for the substitute. But with this new information she was starting to doubt if she even had a chance with him.

As the water cascaded down on her, Rukia's mind started to drift as she scrubbed her body. She started wonder what it would be like to have body like that. The women in those videos practically oozed confidence. Most of their bra sizes didn't even reach the size of Orihime or Rangiku, but they were still so sure of themselves. Soon, she began to envision flexing her arm and making it bulge with power. To have her back grow as she gave her orange-haired lover a sexy look. To have Ichigo kissing and worshiping her body. Quickly, her body started becoming aroused as she imagined her muscular self and Ichigo in various graphic positions. One hand clamped onto her now dripping mound while the other kneaded one of her breasts. As the fantasy became more and more erotic, Rukia felt herself drawing close. Pinching her nipple and inserting three fingers into herself, the petite beauty started moaning even as the water lost it's heat. With a final series of self-stimulation, Rukia like out a yell as her entire being climaxed. After a full minute of coming, Rukia slid down to the shower floor, breathing in orgasmic bliss.

"Oh my god. I've never cum this hard before." The shinigami thought to herself. Sure, she had pleasure herself with fantasies of Ichigo before, but they were never this intense.

For the rest of the week, Rukia was feeling incredibly awkward around her secret love-interest. Except for the occasional hollow killing, every time she was around Ichigo, her mind started drifting towards the gutter. Thankfully, the Shinigami Women's Association had a meeting, giving Rukia the excuse to get away from all the awkwardness she felt around the Strawberry. Unfortunately, Yachiru had decided to hunt for hollows with the rest of Squad 11, so that means the SWA didn't have censor themselves. Rangiku talked about a stub she had claimed earlier that week, Kiyone embarrassingly admitted to having a crush on Sentaro (Rukia had a feeling something was going on between those two), and a drunk Soi Fon admitted to having fantasies about her beloved Lady Yoruichi to the surprise of nobody.

"Say, Rukia." Rangiku said. "I noticed you acting strange around Ichigo all week. Did something happen?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rukia's straight face was betrayed by the light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, something did happen! Did you two, how do I put this? Make the Beast with Two Backs? Danced the Horizontal Tango? Spread your eagle? Stop me if I'm right."

"Nothing happened!" Rukia replied.

"Your flushed cheeks and nervous twitch say otherwise, Lieutenant Kuchiki." Nemu stated roboticly.

"Cam' on! Juss sa it!" Soi Fon demanded, still drunk.

Scowling and blushing, Rukia quickly whispered something her breath.

"What was that?" The busty lieutenant asked.

She whispered again.

"Kuchiki, it isn't polite to whisper." Nanao stated.

Realizing that they weren't letting this go, Rukia took a deep breath and spilled the beans as fast as possible. "IfoundoutIchigolikesmusclegirls!"

The ladies were shocked at this development.

"So that's why my feminine charms didn't work on him." Rangiku stated.

"Strange. Kurosaki didn't seem like the type to have sexual fetishes." Nemu commented.

Kiyone giggled as he turned to her sister. "Looks like you might have a chance, sis."

This got attention of everyone as they turned their heads towards the tall but shy shinigami.

"Kiyone!" The silver-haired medic exclaimed with a blush.

"What does she mean by that?" Soi Fon demanded.

"No need to be shy, Isane." Unohana said to her lieutenant.

With everyone looking at her, Isane let out a sign and smarted rolling up her left sleeve. Her arm was thicker than most of the women thought. The tall woman flexed her arm, expanding it to an impressive 10 inches.

"Intriguing." Nemu stated.

"Looks like we've got a hidden beauty amongst us." Rangiku giggled.

"Wow." Momo and Rukia said.

After the meeting, as Isane was walking home, Rukia actually met up with her.

"Something wrong, Rukia?" Isane asked.

Rukia blushed a bit before summoning up her courage. "I want you to make me muscular!"

"Ehhhhh!?"

After explaining her feelings for Ichigo, Isane was touched that Rukia was willing to go through such a dramatic change for the man she loved. So the next day, Rukia headed for a private room Isane had told her about in Squad 4 barracks. Isane had told Rukia bring workout cloths and she entered the room.

"Hey, Rukia." Isane said. Rukia noticed that she was wearing a pink sports bra and grey shorts. While Rukia noticed her arms, the shy medic also had a four pack set of abs, large legs, and a surprising set of d-cup breasts.

"Sweet Spirit King, Isane! How are you so shy with a body like that?!" Rukia exclaimed as Isane blushed.

After Rukia changed into a set a purple sports bra and shorts, Isane set up a 75 pound weight on the floor. Rukia bended and picked up the weight, her face turning purple by the massive pressure. Isane helped her from under.

"Well, at least you could lift that weight." Isane said.

For the next week, Rukia would and workout with Isane. The silver-haired amazon also told Rukia that a big part of her massive frame was her diet. So she suggested Rukia to more protein to her diet. By the end of the week, Rukia already started showing improvement, now able to bench press 90 pounds. Her body was also slightly more fit. When Rukia flexed, her biceps were now about 1 and 1/2 inches, and her stomach started showing an outline of her abs. Kiyone had also learned about their arrangement and the two shorter woman keep trying to convince Isane to look for a boyfriend, much to the amazon's embarrassment.

Five weeks later...

Ichigo noticed something different happening around him. Mostly involving his secret crush. She had apparently gotten closer on some of the female shinigami (which was true), so she was spending more time in the Soul Society. She had also started wearing thicker clothing, including sweaters and sweat pants and the school's winter uniform. After nearly a month, he decided to confront Rukia on this.

"Did I make you mad or something?" Ichigo asked the short, sweater wearing woman.

"Why do you think that?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo explained to Rukia about how he felt she had been ignoring him. Rukia sighed.

"Fine. But promise you won't freak out." Rukia asked.

"Sure." The ginger said.

With reddened cheeks, Rukia grabbed the bottom of her sweater top and started lifting it up.

"R-R-R-Rukia! What are are you...?" Ichigo started but was left breathless as Rukia revealed that she was wearing her sports bra underneath. In the past weeks, Rukia's body had transformed from a petite woman to that of an amateur bodybuilder.

"Well?" Rukia asked as she blushed and flexed one of her arms, expanding into a 3 inch bicep. Ichigo's reaction was something she had never seen from him: He launched back towards his bed as a massive stream of blood burst from his nose.

"I guess that's my answer." The short woman said.


	2. New Love

Ichigo slowly started to wake up from his self-induced coma. The first thing he noticed was that his head was in Rukia's lap while she ran a hand through his orange hair. However, he started to notice her change in physique. Her legs felt more firm than he would have thought. Her stomach now showed the faintest outline of defined ab muscles. And most notable were the breasts in his line of view.

'I think they might be a bit bigger.' The substitute shinigami thought to himself, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"So, finally awake?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nodded and sat up. He turned (noticing that the two were on his bed) and saw that she was still in her sports bra and shorts.

"Rukia, what happened to you?"

The short woman blushed slightly. "I just decided to get to get in shape. Anything wrong with that?"

"Getting in shape is one thing. This..." He said gesturing in her direction. "Is a full makeover. What's the real reason."

Rukia sighed and decided that since the cat's out of the bag, she might as well come clean. She told Ichigo about how she found his secret flash-drive (which lead to his entire body becoming as red as his 'namesake'), and how she was curious how it would feel to be muscular. She even said how she got help from an unnamed female shinigami (Isane made everyone in the SWA swear not to tell anybody else about her).

"Well, if you feel more comfortable like this, more power to ya."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Rukia said, happy she had his support. "However, I didn't just start lifting out of curiosity."

As Ichigo looked at her in confusion, the Kuchiki heiress decided it was now or never. And so, she uttered the words that changed their relationship. "I also wanted to become your ideal woman."

Ichigo felt a whole plethora of emotions from this statement. Admiration for her dedication, embarrassment from the implications, and happiness that she would go to such lengths for him. He rubbed the back of his head as Rukia looked down, sporting a full-body blush.

"You know, you were already my ideal woman before, despite your body." He admitted with a genuine smile. "But the fact you went this far for me, it really makes me happy."

Rukia lifted her head as the two looked in each others eyes. With their emotions now revealed, they started moving closer to each other. With lightening blushes on both their faces, the two shinigami leaned towards each other. Closing their eyes, the two sets of lips meet, one thought going through both their minds.

'Finally.'

As the tender kiss ended, the Ichigo and Rukia held onto each other as they lay back down on the bed. Enjoying the warmth of their respective lover, the two slowly nodded off, a great weight lifted off their hearts.

The next day...

Isane looked at Rukia as the two went through their daily workout. The amazonian medic doing some bench presses while the shorter woman did a set of ab crunches. She noticed that the ebony-haired shinigami seemed happier than she was yesterday and was working out with more determination. After finishing her rep, Isane set the weight back on the rack and started toweling off some of the sweat on her forehead.

"You feeling alright, Rukia?"

"Never better." She responded as she got up and started stretching.

"Did something happen?"

"As a matter of fact..."

Earlier that day, Ichigo and Rukia announced to their friends that they had become a couple. The gang were all happy for them (even Orihime seemed surprisingly happy for them.) However, Rukia had asked her new boyfriend to keep her new physique a secret for the moment, which he agreed to.

"That's great, Rukia!" Isane congratulated her friend.

"Thanks, Isane." Rukia then gained a teasing smirk on her face. "So, anyone got your attention?"

Isane sighed. "Not yet. You're just lucky and knew someone who actually likes muscular girls."

"Actually, Kiyone's told me that you're actually pretty popular among most of the men in the Soul Society just on your personality."

The tall medic blushed at the thought of being popular among the men.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo was waiting in an elevator as he had a shopping bag in his hand. With him and Rukia now an item, he spent the afternoon looking for a present to give his new girlfriend. He also decided to make a stop on the way home. When the elevator reached the selected floor, the orange-haired young man walked until he arrived at a certain apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for almost a minute until Mizuiro opened the door.

"Hey, Ichigo. What's up?" The shorter guy asked. Ichigo noticed that his friend was in a bath robe, had messy hair, and what looked like a hickey on the left side of his neck.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at the moment."

Ichigo had a blank look before moving on. "Anyway, I wanted a refund for this." He pulled out the flash-drive from his pocket.

"Ah. Miss Kuchiki found out and wants you to get rid of it."

"No, I'm returning it because I don't need it anymore."

Mizuiro had an inquisitive look on his face before smiling. "Very well. I'm nothing if not a man of honor." He took the flash-drive. "I'll give you your money back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought you weren't..."

"Mizuiro! Please come back to bed!" A woman's voice came from deeper in his apartment.

"We're ready to go again." Another woman's voice said, shocking Ichigo.

"Coming, ladies." The shorter boy said with a gleeful smile. "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, sure." Ichigo said, suddenly feeling very awkward. And with that, Mizuiro closed the door and the substitute shinigami walked away, his eyebrow twitching.

'Geez. I knew Mizuiro was a player but damn!'

A little while later (after stepping out of his body to deal with a hollow along the way), Ichigo returned home and walked up to his room. Thankfully, his dad was still in the clinic so he didn't have to deal with his crap. He knocked on the door. "Rukia, are you decent?"

"Yup. Come on in." And he did just that. But as Ichigo walked in Rukia was standing in front of mirror doing a double bicep pose (while wearing a rolled up sweater and sweatpants), causing a sudden stream of blood to burst out of his nose. Seeing this reaction caused Rukia to start laughing until she held onto her sides.

"You did that on purpose!" Her boyfriend said as he plugged up his nose with tissues.

"Sorry." Rukia said as she wiped away some of her tears. "I just wanted to see if you still had that reaction when I flex."

"That was only because you caught me by surprise!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow and smirked as she started walking closer to Ichigo. "So, if you weren't surprised, you wouldn't have any reaction?" She asked coyly.

Ichigo started to blush as he closed his room door. "Well...it probably wouldn't be as dramatic."

"Oh really?" Her attention however was drawn to the bag Ichigo had in his hand. "Do some shopping today."

"Yeah. I...um." Ichigo started to say as he felt awkward, never having done this before. "I...got you a gift."

Rukia titled her head in confusion. "If it's just a gift, then why are you acting so embarrassed?"

"Give me break. I've never bought a gift for my girlfriend before." He said, making her blush a bit. He handed her the bag and saw a small box. She opened a box and almost squealed.

"They're so cute!" Rukia said, looking at a pair of Chappy earrings with sparkles in her ears.

"So, do you like them?" He said scratching the back of his head.

Rukia gave an enthusiastic nod and put on the earrings. "How do I look?"

"Cute. As always." Ichigo quietly said, as saying such things were still new to him. Rukia giggled at his reaction and gave him a hug. The orange-haired shinigami returned it as the two enjoyed the feel of each other. After a bit of a hugging, Rukia decided that her lover deserved a reward for his consideration. She stood on her toes and started to talk into his ear.

"You know, I was thinking of you while I was pumping today." She said, a bit of mischief in her voice as Ichigo blushed. "I keep thinking of how much I wanted to feel your hands caressing me." Rukia started to rub his back, making Ichigo flinch a bit. "Rubbing your fingers on my abs. Massaging my shoulders." She gave his neck a small kiss, making him moan a little. "Kissing my swollen bicep."

With his hormones getting the better of him, Ichigo pushed Rukia onto the bed and climbed on top of her. The two's eyes had a shine of lust in them and they closed the distance between them. As their lips were entangled in a passionate lock, Ichigo slid a hand down her sweatpants and started to massage her claves. He felt her unconsciously flexing her clave muscles as he rubbed her left clave with one hand. He also felt her moaning slightly as they kissed and decided to move his hand a bit upwards. As his hand reached a source of heat, Ichigo placed his hand on it, making Rukia break from their kiss with a loud moan.

"Sorry. Was that too direct?" He asked.

"No. It actually felt kind of nice." Rukia said, panting a bit. Feeling that things might start to get more heated, Rukia casted a soundproof bakudo spell and Ichigo locked the door. After that, Rukia lay back on the bed as her boyfriend removed her sweatpants, revealing her fine toned legs, and a purple pair of panties with a wet spot. With a nod from his lover, the orange-haired man started to rub the wet spot with his index and pointer finger, making her moan a bit. As the wet spot grew, Ichigo noticed an alluring scent coming from her womanhood. He spotted his movement and proceeded to slid the panties off her, revealing her dripping mound.

"Can I lick it?" He asked, wanting to make her feel good. After another nod from his blushing lover, Ichigo leaned in an gave her labia a kiss. He started to use his tongue on it, making Rukia moan louder.

'Rangiku was right. This feels amazing!' Rukia thought as Ichigo continued using his mouth on her womanhood. As his tongue motions started getting faster, Rukia unconsciously wrapped her legs around his head. While Ichigo felt a bit a pressure from the fit legs, this only encouraged him to go faster, in turn making his girlfriend moan loader.

"I...I almost..." Rukia felt the burning feeling in her body as she was getting closer. With one final long lick from Ichigo, the ebony-haired woman let out her loudest moan yet as she reached a climax. As she did, Ichigo felt her love juices on his lips and started to drink them.

'She tastes like vanilla and honey. Delicious.' He thought as he licked her some more. Suddenly, Ichigo found himself flopped over and Rukia straddled him. The short bodybuilder felt a certain part of her lover had grown from their earlier play and decided to return the favor. She took off her sweater, revealing her fit upper body with a purple bra concealing her b-cup (now pushing towards a small c-cup) breasts. She flexed both her biceps, making them expand three inches. Aside from his increased blush, Rukia also felt the appendage hidden by Ichigo's jeans twitch a bit underneath her.

"Time to return the favor." She said as she took off his jeans and boxers in one swoop, revealing his stiff 6 1/2 inch manhood standing up. With a blush on her face, Rukia gave the tip an experimental kiss, making Ichigo moan. Liking this reaction, she kissed the tip some more before using her tongue on it. As her lover moans became louder, the shorter woman started to caress the shaft as she continually licked the tip. Deciding to be a bit bolder, she started placing her mouth over the head and sucked. Ichigo started panting more and more as Rukia's sucking increased. Eventually, she removed her hand and took more his manhood into her mouth. As she took one third of his length, Ichigo felt his release come and exploded her mouth. Rukia was surprised but swallowed the burst of cum nonetheless. After taking her mouth off his pole and swallowing the rest of his release, Rukia looked at her panting boyfriend and felt her hormones rage on.

"Ichigo." She said, getting his attention. "I want..." She opened her pussy with two fingers. "I want you in..."

"Ichigo! Rukia! Dinner's ready!" Yuzu's voice exclaimed from downstairs, bringing the two to their senses. Uncasting the bakudo and starting to get redressed, Ichigo told her they'd be down in a minute. However, they were both thinking the same thing.

'Damn. So close.'


	3. Swimsuits & Passion

It had a month since Ichigo and Rukia became a couple. The two of course had to deal with the fallout from their families. On Ichigo's side, Isshin cried tears of joy to his poster of Masaki that his worthless son finally got a girlfriend, Yuzu happily congratulated both of them while Karin gave a subtle smile in approval. On Rukia's side, Byakuya was surprisingly okay with the two of them courting each other (his words, not theirs), but threatened Ichigo that if he broke Rukia's heart, he would castrate him with Senbonzakura.

Their friends also started noticing a change in behavior for the two. While they still argued a bit over random topics, the arguments almost seemed playful. Ichigo also seemed to have become less openly angry than he was before and even smiled a bit whenever Rukia sat close to him during lunch. Rukia was also slowly slipping out of fake nice schoolgirl act since she genuinely was happy. Even to the point of showing off her Chappy earrings to her female friends. And even with their new found happiness, the two still keep Rukia's new muscular physique a secret, coming up with a lie that had Rukia skip gym (and the changing room) for medical reasons. Also, the memory wiping device helped.

However, that secret would soon end. As Rukia was doing arm curls in Isane's secret gym, she keep thinking about how Ishida had invited them all on a beach trip during the upcoming weekend. With the increased temperatures, it was getting harder for Rukia to wear concealing clothing without almost suffering from dehydration. With this in mind, the bunny loving shinigami was debating on the positives and negatives of revealing herself to her friends.

On the one hand, she wouldn't have to hide underneath oversized clothing. Her friends would probably be understanding about her change (Orihime would probably think it was cool), she could intimidate any of Ichigo's fangirls without even saying anything, and she'd get to wear more stylish clothing.

On the other hand, she would have to face lots of judgemental looks and insults since muscular women were not considered a social norm. She would also have to deal with the fallout of both their families since Byakuya and Yuzu both had more traditional values.

Later, she when she was heading to Ichigo's house, she kept thinking of the different possibilities that her reveal would bring. She entered his room through the window and saw her boyfriend doing homework on his desk.

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo said as he got up and kissed her cheek, making her smile. The two started doing their homework, Rukia's thoughts started circling back to her possible reveal. Her conflict must have been present on her face since Ichigo sat down next to her on the bed.

"Is something wrong?"

Rukia stopped what she was doing the sighed. "You know how Ishida invented us to the beach?" He nodded in response. "Well, I was thinking about how everyone would react to...you know." She said as she hugged her legs.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

Rukia rested her head on his chest. "I don't want to hide anymore." She stated.

Later that week...

The gang had arrived at the beach as the sun was shining bright in the sky.

"Finally! I needed a good vacation!" Keigo stated as he lay down on a towel in a pair of green swim trunks. "Right, Mizuiro?" He turned and saw that his friend was not sunbathing next to him, but flirting with an attractive woman in her mid-twenties. "How does he do that?"

The guys had already started hanging out on the beach as they waited for the girls to change. Chad was just floating in the ocean, Ikkaku was practicing his sword skills against sand dummies, Yumichika was trying to evenly apply sunscreen on his face, Uryu was getting snacks, Renji was snorkeling and Ichigo was sitting under a towel in a pair of red & black trunks. He was thinking about what would happen, and what his friends would think of him.

'Knock that off.' He berated himself. 'Whatever nervousness you're feeling, Rukia's feeling a lot more.'

"Hey boys!" The guys turned and saw Rangiku, Orihime and Tatsuki in their swimsuits. Rangiku of course wore a skimpy white white bikini (that made Keigo has an explosive nosebleed and made Ikkaku blush a bit), Orihime wore a more appropriate frilly blue bikini (making Uryu raise his glasses to hid his blush), and Tatsuki wore a red one piece suit (making Renji's cheeks match his hair). "Well, how do we look?" The busty lieutenant posed and winked.

"This is the best day of my life." Keigo said with his nose still bleeding.

"No one cares what you think, perv." Tatsuki stated with a deadpan expression. Suddenly, Orihime yelled as her breasts were grouped by a certain red-headed lesbian.

"Oh ho. I think they're more bouncy than last time." Chizuru said with a perverted smile.

"Chizuru, stop that!" An embarrassed Orihime exclaimed. Tatsuki scowled and tossed the violet-clad girl into the sea.

"Don't you ever learn?!"

Ichigo noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Rukia?"

"She's still in the changing room and told us to go on ahead." Rangiku answered.

"Have you guys noticed Rukia's been acting weird?" Orihime asked.

"You mean the fact that she wore a tracksuit on the way here even though 94 degrees outside?" Tatsuki asked back.

"Um...hey guys." The gang turned and saw the short shinigami and were shocked (minus Ichigo and surprisingly Renji and Mizuiro) at what they saw. The ebony-haired woman wore a purple one-piece swimsuit which highlighted her muscular yet curvy body. Her c-cup breasts were pushed out by her pecs, her abs were defined with the beginnings of a four-pack, her arms were slightly bigger than her boyfriend's arms, and her legs had six more inches of muscle from the last time anyone saw them.

'Holy shit, she's so hot!' Ichigo thought to himself as he quickly covered his nose to keep it from bursting.

Rukia was looking at her friends with a nervous expression as they looked at her.

"Wow, Rukia! You look so cool!" Orihime said.

"Well, well, well. I guess that explains how you seduced Ichigo." Rangiku said coyly.

"You look surprisingly good with muscle, Miss Kuchiki." Yumichika stated.

"Damn." Tatsuki stated.

'I'm not sure how to feel about this.' Chizuru and Keigo thought with blank expressions.

Chad's facial expression remained the same as he nodded. Uryu had no reaction as he didn't care. Ikkaku gave her a thumbs up before going back to his katas.

"You guys aren't freaked out?" Rukia asked. Rangiku put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Come on, sweetie. Do you really think we'd be that shallow?" Tatsuki and Orihime gave her comforting smiles and the short woman smiled in relief. As the girls started to talk, Mizuiro walked towards Ichigo (with the older woman's phone number in his pocket) as the Orangehead was wiping his nose of any access blood.

"I had a feeling something like this was going on." The shorter man said, surprising Ichigo.

"I guessed that she was gaining weight, but not like that." Renji stated, suddenly standing next to them.

Ichigo looked at his girlfriend and saw her beautiful smile, which brought on a smile of his own.

"Annnnd...you smiling is still creepy." Renji stated.

"Shut up!"

For the rest of the day, the group had a fun time at the beach. Rangiku attempted to teach Orihime how to use their impressive busts to drink. Rukia and Ichigo ended up decking Chizuru after she decided she was into Rukia. Renji and Tatsuki ended up flirting with each other. Keigo and Chad played Ikkaku and Yumichika in volleyball with the former two winning. Uryu gave Orihime a fancy blouse he had made for her, making the energetic girl blush. As the day reached it's end, the gang headed up to their rooms in the Inn that Uryu had reserved for them. However, Rukia decided to spend the night in Ichigo's room.

Currently, the two were making out on the bed (still in their swimsuits), with Rukia on top. Ichigo had his arms wrapped around the fit woman as he reached down towards her butt and gave one of her taut cheeks a squeeze, making her moan into the kiss. As a reward, the ebony-haired shinigami weaved a hand through her lover's orange hair and grinded against his lower area.

"Rukia?" The substitute shinigami asked as they broke their kiss. "Are you sure you want to...you know?"

Rukia chuckled at her boyfriend's bashfulness. "Don't worry about that. I'm on the pill."

Soon, the two were undressing each other, Rukia licking and making the substitute's manhood reach full mast. As Ichigo pulled down his girlfriend's swimsuit, kissing any skin that was exposed. After they were fully nude, Ichigo lay on his back as Rukia positioned herself above his manhood, rubbing her wet womanhood on the tip. Taking a breath, the short bodybuilder impaled herself on Ichigo's member, breaking her hymen in the process.

Seeing his love grit her teeth and eyes water in pain, Ichigo reached up and wiped away the water from one of her eyes. The two looked into each other's eyes, sharing the intimacy of this act until Rukia started moving up and down. Soon enough, the two began to feel pleasure coursing through their bodies. For Rukia, she felt the member touching all of her sensitive spots as she continually moved up and down it. For Ichigo, he felt the tight velvet walls encase his manhood with each thrust.

For the next few minutes, the two were joined in mating bliss. The sounds of flesh meeting and passionate moaning echoed through the room. As his short lover continued to ride him, Ichigo saw her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Acting on instinct, he reached and started to rub the fair-sized mammaries. This action had the benefit of having Rukia moan louder and her womanhood tighten around him.

"Rukia, I'm gonna..."

"I know." The ebony-haired shinigami moaned as the two started thrusting faster, Ichigo's manhood hitting the tip of her womb. And as they thought, the two felt a knot in their stomachs and let lose. With one final thrust, the substitute's member sprayed a torrent of semen inside his lover, causing her to tighten up and squeeze out a few more drops as the two moaned in ecstasy. After their respective orgasms had faded, Rukia rested her head on Ichigo's chest as the two panted.

Ichigo looked at the woman who had a hold on his heart, mesmerized at her post-orgasmic glow. Without hesitation, he said a certain three words.

"I love you." Rukia looked towards her lover and smiled in pure bliss.

"I love you, too." She said as she leaned in for another kiss. As the kiss got more heated, she felt Ichigo's manhood getting up again. She started thrusting again, since their night of passion was done yet.


End file.
